You and Beckett did-----WHAT!
by KathrineElizabethBeckett
Summary: I recently saw an interview where Jon Huertas said that he always felt like Esposito and Kate had a "history." I have yet to find a story depicting that so here you go! (My summay sucked but I swear it's good!)Oh! It's also rated T. Reviews are always welcome! Also, I'm sorry the chapters are so short! It's already written so I'm just breaking it into chunks!
1. Chapter 1

Javier Esposito sat behind his desk, clicking his pen cap. He watched Kate

Beckett fill out report after report after report. Her auburn hair glistened in the afternoon sunlight. Her piercing green eyes, scanned the case file. Her beautiful face etched with the lines of determination.

"Hey Javi, what are ya doing?" Kevin Ryan stood directly in front of him, blocking his view. He jumped.

"Come on bro! Why do ya gotta go and scare me for huh?" he turned to his computer screen.

"What were you looking at?" Ryan asked, a small glint in his eye.

"I wasn't looking at anything. I was just lost in thought and happened to be looking over in that general area." he pointed to Beckett.

Ryan nodded. "Sure you weren't admiring the view?" he nudged him with his elbow.

"What view?" he asked coyly.

Ryan snorted. "What's wrong with you? You crushing on mom?"

"Who's crushing on whom?" a familiar female voice came crashing in to the conversation.

"Uh nothing! Nobody! Not...no how." Esposito blurted out.

Beckett stared at him, a puzzled expression streaked across her face. Ryan looked as if he would burst out laughing. Javier cleared his throat.

"Sorry, what can I do for you chika?"

She smiled.

"I need you to run down Mike Anderson's phone records and financials."

She handed him the case file.

"I can do that." he said.

She smiled again, turned and walked away. Ryan burst out laughing.

"Smooth bro! Smooth!"

"You know what? Shut up!" he turned back to his computer, and typed the name into the database.

Ryan stood, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Ok, in all seriousness, what the hell is going on with you?"

Javier sighed and leaned back in his chair. Ryan sat back down and scooted closer.

"Tell me!"

Javier laughed.

"You're worse than Lanie bro!"

Ryan scoffed.

"Quit stalling damnit!"

Javier sighed.

"It wasn't really anything. It just sort of, happened."

Shock registered on Ryan's face.

"Wait! You mean to tell me that you and Beckett, you know..."

Javier went silent. Ryan was almost shaking with excitement.

"Oh you have to tell me! You have to tell me now!"

"If I do l, will you swear not to tell ANYONE that I told you?"

Ryan shook his head vigorously. Javier let out an exasperated sigh and ran his hands over his face. The memories of that day came racing back, and all he could do was narrate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kate sat back down and watched a reddening Javi playfully punch Ryan in the arm.

She smiled when he looked over at her. He seemed sheepish and, if she knew any better, embarrassed. Memories of that night flooded her already exhausted mind. She blushed and quickly pushed the thought aside, attempting to focus on the task at hand.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

7 years earlier.

"Come on Javi! Don't make me shoot you!"

He laughed.

"Admit it girl, you'd be way lost without me!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah. That's it. Definitely."

He stuck out his tongue at the young detective.

"Oh how very mature Detective Esposito." she stuck hers out at him too.

"Way to be so easily influenced! Besides after the day I've had, I deserve to be immature."

She smiled.

"You're right. Come on; let's go for a late dinner. My treat."

"Twist my arm chika." he really wasn't in the mood, but knew it was pointless to argue with her.

Kate Beckett was not the woman he wanted to fight with. She was strong, determined and independent. She could definitely take care of herself. But that certainly didn't mean he couldn't tag along for the ride.

When they arrived at Remey's, they sat in their usual booth. After ordering he sat back and listened to her tell him all about the crazy day she had. Her father was up to his usual antics and she had to wait for him to get up out of his drunken stupor. Javier could tell that she was tired. Small bags had begun to form under her eyes. She yawned.

"Sorry." She amended as she ran her hands over her face.

"You really should sleep." He smiled gently.

Her eyes met his and she shook her head.

"I can't Javi."

He watched her intently.

"Do you still have them?" he asked.

She sighed.

"Only sometimes. They aren't as bad as they used to be." she tried to fake a smile.

The waitress arrived with their orders; they ate in silence.

After he finished he grabbed her hand.

"Go home. We don't have a case right now and I'm pretty sure a body won't drop for a while. Plus you won't be of any use to me or anyone if you're comatose!"

"I don't seem to be much help to anyone these days." her voice trailed off.

He rubbed her hand.

"That's bull and you know it. Now please, for the love of God, get to sleep!"

He looked at his watch, 11:30. Damn it was late. After dropping her off at her apartment he drove back to his, reflecting on the day. He never would have admitted it but he needed sleep to. He opened the door, threw his keys on the bedside table and conked out on his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Skip to the good parts!" Ryan exclaimed.

"You sound like Castle bro!" he laughed.

"Yeah yeah, quite changing the subject!"

Esposito sighed.

"Ok ok. Where was I?"

He woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and energized. He sadly couldn't say the same for Kate. He walked into the precinct and found her sleeping on her desk. He lightly tapped her shoulder. She jumped.

"God Javier! What are you doing?" she sat up straight and ran her hands through her hair.

He smiled.

"I just wanted you to know that you were drooling a little."

She checked her face, and then the desk.

"You're a jerk, you know that?"

He scoffed. "Uh huh. Sure. Are you ok?"

She nodded and grabbed a pen.

He sat down in the chair.

"Don't you dare lie to me." he said as he stared into her eyes.

She nodded again. He paused and watched her intently.

"Alright then. If you say so." he said, standing up.

He spun on his heel and walked over to his desk. It was going to be a long day!

"SERIOUSLY? I said good parts bro!" Ryan shouted, causing several officers to look their way, Beckett included.

He quickly looked around and then slunk back down in his chair. Javier shook his head.

"Bro, I would be there by now if you would stop interrupting me!"

Ryan nodded.

"So anyway..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That night Javi trudged into his apartment. His legs were dead weight and it took every ounce of power he had to flop down on his couch. The case had been brutal. He had chased a suspect nine blocks before he finally shot him. He lept over walls and cars, he even had to climb over a garbage truck to...

"Dude, seriously? A garbage truck?" Ryan shook his head.

Javi cleared his throat.

"Anyway, I was tired, and all I wanted to do was sleep, so I did. At least, for a while."

The sharp sound of his cell phone jolted him awake. He turned over and flipped it open.

"Espo...sito." he answered groggily.

A quiet weeping sound came from the other side.

"Javi, I-uh-."

She cleared her throat. He could tell she was trying to be brave.

"It came back, with a vengeance! It scared the shit out of me. I mean, it was so real!"

He jumped out of bed and grabbed his keys.

"I'll be there in five."

The drive to Kate's apartment was quick. He ran up the stairs to her door and knocked. A small and broken girl answered. Her eyes were puffy and there were tear stains running down her beautiful cheeks. There was absolutely no trace of the strong and independent Kate he knew. No, this was different.

He held out his arms and she fell into them. She cried for the longest time, her face buried deep in his chest. When she finally calmed down he helped her to her room. He pulled back the covers and gently scooped her up and laid her down.

He was just about to leave when he heard her voice.

"Javi, can you please stay here? I'm sorry, I just, don't want to be

alone." her voice was a frantic whisper.

He nodded and crawled into bed with her. She turned to face him and he wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled in closer and quickly fell asleep. He kissed her hair and hummed until he to fell asleep, felling finally, at peace.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A loud cry startled him awake. Kate was pushing at him with all her might. She was having another nightmare. He tried to wake her.

"Kate! Kate! It's me Javi! You need to wake up!"

She sat straight up, gasping for air. He wrapped his arms around her and gently rocked her back and forth.

"It's alright. You're safe now. I promise, I will never let anything happen to you."

He kept holding her and reassuring her. She sighed and looked up at him. Her face shone in the faint moonlight coming from her window. All he wanted to do at that very moment was kiss her. He mentally kicked himself for even letting the thought cross his mind. How much more of an ass could he be? He looked down and offered a small smile.

"Thanks Javi." she said as she tilted her head and planted a kiss on his lips.

At first, he pulled away, surprised, but then, she nodded her head and he understood. He brushed a piece of hair from her face and kissed her again. This time with more urgency. She responded by grabbing him around the neck and pulling him down on top of her.

He pulled away and looked at her. Again she nodded.. He leaned back down and kissed her again. Then he slowly sat her up and pulled her shirt over her head. He threw it on the floor and began removing her pajama bottoms. In-between kisses she had managed to remove his shirt, but she seemed to be having trouble with his sweats. He helped her and soon there was nothing between them but skin and rushing heartbeats. She clung to him as he kissed her neck.

He wanted to make her safe.

"Hey Javi, do you have the stuff I asked for?" Kate's voice pulled them both back into the present.

"Huh?" Javier asked, confusion dripping off of the phrase.

"I asked you to run Mike Anderson's phone records and financials...have you got them for me?"

He cleared his throat.

"No. Sorry chika, I was talking to Ryan and we kindof lost track of time. I'll get right on it." he turned his face away from hers and began working.

"Ok, uh...that's fine. Just hurry if you can...I'm waiting." she looked at Ryan, who gave her his best apologetic look, back to Esposito, and then walked back to her desk.

"Well, that's enough story time for today." Javier said as he rubbed his face with his hands.

Ryan flew out of his chair.

"What? That's it? That's all you're going to tell me?"

Javier shrugged his shoulders.

"There's really nothing left to tell. After we finished we fell asleep, we woke up the next morning, I dressed for work and left her apartment. We haven't talked about it since."

Ryan sat back in his chair.

"That is unbelievably sad bro. Do you still have feelings for her?"

Javier sat there for a minute, pondering his friends question. He took a minute before replying.

"Yeah, I do. But it's not like it matters. She has Castle now. And let's face it. He can give her way more than I ever could. Plus she sees me as a big brother type, not a lover."

He sighed.

"And you know what? I'm ok with that. Beckett is a wonderful girl, and her and Castle are perfect for each other. Anyone with eyes can see that. And Uh, between you and me..I'm not really all that good in bed."

Ryan laughed and nodded.

"Still though, it must be tough."

"Eh, sometimes. But it's all good."

Ryan stood and strode back to his desk.

"If you say so."

Eaposito turned back to his desk and continued his work. Half an hour later he finished fishing for Mike's records.

He stood and placed them on her desk. She looked up from her paperwork and rolled her eyes.

"It took you long enough." she smiled.

"Sorry, I got...distracted."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? I see. Thanks!"

He turned back to his desk when he heard her call for him.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Just for the record, what were you and Ryan talking about?"

He cleared his throat.

"Nothing really. Just boring old guy stuff. You know.."

She gave him a skeptical look.

"Uh huh. Sure."

He smiled.

"Yup. That's it. Boring old guy stuff."

He turned on his heel and booked it back to his desk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright guys! Here is the last chapter! I hope you guys like it! Remember! Reviews are always welcome! **

Chapter 7

Later that night Espo turned off his computer, grabbed his jacket and headed for the elevator. He went to push the button and felt someone behind him. He turned to see Beckett coming up the hallway. She smiled as she approached.

"Hey Javi, you're here late."

He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm way behind." he explained as he pushed the button.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the lame boring guy stuff that you and Ryan were talking about would it?" she asked coyly as she pushed the button again.

He shook his head.

"Nope. Not at all."

She smiled.

"You're still a terrible liar."

He chuckled. The doors of the elevator finally opened and they both stepped inside. The ride down was silent. When the doors opened both of them grabbed their keys and began to head in their separate directions. He was stopped by a hand on his forearm.

Kate stepped closer and pressed her lips to his ear.

"Just so there's no confusion, you're definitely good in bed."

She pulled away and winked before heading out the lobby door.

For a moment he stood there awestruck, and then he turned to leave with a smile on his face.

"She thinks I'm good in bed!"

That was his last thought before the meaning of her words caught up to him.

"Oh shit!"

THE END.


End file.
